Printed circuit boards (PCBs) can vary in shape and/or size based on different form factors of system platforms that carry the PCBs. In some examples, a PCB is disposed in a housing that encloses or substantially encloses the PCB. One or more system components (e.g., a motor) may be operatively coupled to the PCB. However, plugging, soldering, or otherwise directly mounting the component to the PCB may be difficult due to the enclosure of the PCB by the housing. Accordingly, cables are typically used to couple the system component to the PCB
Unmanned aerial vehicles (e.g., drones) include one or more rotors that provide lift to enable the unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) to fly. An example rotor includes a motor to control rotation of the blades of the rotor. The UAV includes one or more controllers (e.g., a processor) to control operation of the motor of the rotor. The controller(s) may be coupled to one or more PCBs carried by the UAV.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.